


Snow

by Red_Tigress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tigress/pseuds/Red_Tigress
Summary: Fill for the prompt "Junkrat has never seen snow". Mei gains a little insight into his life. It's a start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt "Junkrat has never seen snow." Apologies, I saw it on tumblr somewhere and can't find the link again. Anyway, Mei is such a kind-hearted person (unless you're playing her) that even though their current dynamic screams otherwise I can't imagine her being angry at Junkrat for too long. Frustrated, yes, but understanding as well, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Edit: Found the prompt! https://overwatchrequests.tumblr.com/post/154511309344/junkrats-never-seen-snow-before

Mei couldn’t help but shoot a glance towards the back of the ship where Jamison had just let out a chortle of uproarious laughter. His companion Mako remained fairly still while Jamison slapped his knee, tears streaming from his face.

Mei glanced back towards the cockpit, trying to discern if their behavior was equally as disturbing to anybody else as it was to her. Lucio was in a seat near her, sagging in his seat. His headphones were on, and Mei could just make out music coming from his direction. In the cockpit, Genji was piloting the plane and talking calmly with Zenyatta about something. They didn’t spare a glance behind them.

Mei huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest bitterly. Two zen masters and a guy with headphones, of course they wouldn’t care about the rowdiness in the back. This behavior never would have stood if Angela or Zarya or Ana were around. Even McCree had little patience for the two.

She checked over her endothermic blaster for what felt like the hundredth time. She ran her gloved hands over the grip, knowing that nothing was lose. The weapon had already been in perfect working order before she left. She started when she heard another high-pitched screech of laughter, and pressed her fingers harder into the grip.

A rattling noise sounded and she heard that distinctive peg leg walk come hobbling in her direction.

“Ey, Frosty, what’s new?”

She glared up as he plopped himself into the chair beside her, arms reaching above and behind his head. “Ol’ Roadie said ‘ee wanted a break. Well actually he told me ta shut up about nineteen times so I came ta bother you instead!” He grinned widely at her.

Mei rolled her eyes dramatically. “Lucky me.”

Junkrat feigned mock surprise. “Oy! That’s not very nice!”

Mei hmphed, putting her blaster down next to her as she turned to glare at the junker. “Neither are you!”

He grimaced. “I knew you didn’t like us very much but yeesh, that’s a little cold.” He shivered then smiled. “Can I see your gun?”

She blinked, processing the request. “What? No!”

“Pretty please? Pretty pretty please?” He leaned over her lap, trying to reach around to her other side.

“Get away from me!” Mei leapt up, grabbing her gun, and Junkrat fell face first into her vacated seat with a loud grunt.

Mei looked to Lucio for help. He had opened one eye at the commotion and when he saw her he gave an apologetic shrug and a sheepish grin and closed his eyes again.

Frantically, Mei turned to Roadhog for help. He was staring silently, not moving. Actually, Mei couldn’t even tell if he was awake, he was so still. But it was clear she wouldn’t find help from him either.

Junkrat sat up, rubbing his jaw from where he banged it on the armrest. “Fine, be that way girlie,” he growled.

“ _Girlie?_ ” Mei said incredulously. “This is _my_ blaster, you bully! And don’t call me ‘girlie’! I have a doctorate!”

She noticed Lucio crack an eye open again.

Junkrat stilled, looking at her with an expression of awe. He glanced at Roadhog, who didn’t respond in any way, then looked back at her. “What’s a doctor…it?”

Mei, at the look on his face, felt her snappish remark die on her tongue. She often forgot there was a lot of things Jamison hadn’t been exposed to where he came from. Education, unfortunately, certainly wasn’t one of them. She sighed. “It means I’ve studied one thing really, really hard, so I can be very knowledgeable.”

A look of understanding dawned on Junkrat’s face and he smiled a wide grin. “Oh! Well that means we have doctor…its…too! In explosions!” He giggled.

Against her better judgement, Mei felt herself giggling a little too. “No, a doctorate is a special certificate your colleagues give you, to show they understand your work. It takes years.”

Junkrat huffed, leaning back and swinging his peg leg over his knee. “Why would I want a piece of paper? Seems like to catch fire real quick, in my profession and all.”

“That’s probably true,” Mei admitted. She slowly sat down again, a few seats farther away from Junkrat and closer to Lucio. She saw the musician smile briefly, and close his eyes again. “Please though, can I ask you not to call me… _girlie_?”

Junkrat looked to Roadhog again, who shrugged.

 _“She doesn’t like it.”_ The large man rumbled out.

Junkrat gave a very firm nod before turning back to Mei. “Sorry. Coll…coll…oke…coll…okee…we just say things differently back home,” he rushed out. “I’ll try ta remember.”

“Thank you,” Mei sighed. She tried to lean back in her chair and close her eyes, thinking the conversation was over. She was starting to get a headache. She waited to hear his prosthetic hobbling away, but when it didn’t she opened her eyes. He was still looking at her, and now biting his lip with what looked like anxious glee.

“Uh…yes?”

He glanced to one side before looking back at her. “Wanna see some of my bombs?”

“No bombs out on the plane, please,” Genji’s voice came from the cockpit. It was the first sign he had been listening to any of the conversation.

“Uh…maybe some other time,” Mei said politely. “I think we’ll be landing soon anyway.”

“Ooh! Too right!” Mei heaved a sign of relief as Junkrat scurried back over to Roadhog, practically climbing over the larger man while he was looking for his supplies.

Sure enough, Mei heard and felt the engines turning over into their landing positions and she leaned forward in her seat as the plane slowed down. As they were landing, she and the others shrugged on their gear. The mood was still light as they weren’t expecting enemies on this particular mission, just escort duty. She heard Lucio bark out a laugh and clap Genji on the shoulder as they approached the payload door.

The hatch opened onto a beautiful, snow-covered ground. Flurries floated lazily around them and into the transport. Mei found herself smiling slightly as she smelled the air, knowing it was fresh. She stepped out, feeling and hearing the soft crunch under her boot.

She smiled as Lucio skated by her. “Oh, yeah!” Fresh snow skipped up in the wake of his skates. After him, Zenyatta floated serenely and Genji bounded off to do some scouting. She began to walk forward, glancing back behind her for a moment.

Junkrat was still on the transport, eyes wide and glued to the ground. Roadhog was standing still behind him, a large hand on his shoulder.

It took Mei a second to process what she was seeing.

She walked back towards the transport. “Jun-Jamison? Are you alright?”

He blinked, shooting a look towards her, then back towards the ground. Fear and hesitation were still on his face. “What’s…what’s this?”

 _“Snow,”_ rumbled Roadhog.

“I’ve…never seen it before…” he took a half-step back, still looking unsure.

Mei bit her lip, her heart melting slightly at his demeanor. He looked…so young, in that moment. She stepped forward, reaching out. “It’s quite harmless, although, you may be a little cold.” She gave him a small smile, indicating his bare arms and chest.

He glanced up at her, still looking like he wasn’t quite processing. Roadhog gave him a gentle push forward, and he reached out his hand, grasping hers tightly. He took a step forward, then another, until he was down the ramp. He slowly put one foot out, touching the snow with his bare toe. A shimmer wracked his body, but he put his foot down fully into the snow.

“Ha!” he smiled. He moved his prosthetic into the snow as well, and Mei pulled him a little forward. He followed, letting out a “Ha!” each time, until he was walking quickly. Then with his prosthetic, he kicked up a flurry, grinning widely.

Mei couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ll have to get you some more appropriate clothes!”

But by then Junkrat was so fascinated, he ignored her completely. He was giggling madly, running around in circles, kicking up snow, jumping up and down in it. His glee was contagious.

Roadhog, followed a moment later, walking down the ramp and gently scooping him up.

_“Time to go.”_

Junkrat pouted, but climbed to the top of Roadhog’s shoulders, sticking his tongue out to catch snowflakes. As the pair walked by Mei, Mako gave her a gentle clap on the shoulder and a brief nod of his head. She blinked, surprised, but then nodded back to him.

She followed the strange pair, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment, and as always you can find me on tumblr at redtigress dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
